


Their Amusement

by ShyguyBarryboy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Multi, Throwing canon off a cliff so don't even ask, ganling, its going to get sad guys, the legend of zelda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyguyBarryboy/pseuds/ShyguyBarryboy
Summary: It was supposed to be over, done, finished, and yet the eyes opened once more with yet another mission ahead. The only difference was the help from unlikely places.AkaBack on their bullshit





	Their Amusement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader, 
> 
> This is an alternate universe the kind that basically throes canon off a cliff and laughs as it begins it's decent. More of a retelling or reimagining. This is your only warning my friend, good luck. 
> 
> Barry

_“So that’s it? That was the last cycle, right? Will they be free now?” Hylia asks softly watching the golden goddess’ as they sat above her on three golden thrones. It was symbolic in a way, how above her they were._

_Din narrowed her eyes looking at the most recent, and last incarnation of her puppet. Normally Ganondorf was a cunning, sly, power hungry man hell bent on obtaining any and all power even if it meant the slaughter of others, of his own. Sure sometimes he was just a normal man, but he was always corrupted by the thirst for more. She made him like her, insatiable. This round he had been a chaotic ball, sure he was intent but only on destruction. His creations were meant to corrupt and destroy. He wished to destroy her creations, instead of rule them. Disgusting. Not what Din had been ready for._

_Nayru’s girl was nothing short of a spoiled princess full of herself yet full of doubt. Not to mention weak, normally by twelve she had managed to awaken her power sometimes even earlier. Seventeen, it took her seventeen years and only woke because he realized the hero, her hero may fall. Nayru always picked a royal female, they had more access to knowledge and given their delicate raising, they were always yearning to learn more. To get away from the formalities in the library. Then there was this one, she was given more freedoms, even told she must stay away from her pursuits because she needed to awaken her power, pretending to be a scholar her father had said. Disgusting. Weak willed, weak minded, weak._

_Faoroe was the one left most disappointed by her hero. It wasn’t his sense of right, his moral, his courage, that drove him forward. No, it was the fact that they taught him he had no other choice. That this was his destiny, that this was who he must be. His father had been a knight before him, and surely he would have made his way to the academy on his own. Yet, they came forth and simply said you must. He devoted himself to it, sure, he pushed forward and fought valiantly. Not for the mark of courage but because that was the expectation. He was supposed to be the Ideal hero,  he was supposed to inspire. This Link, Link Wilde as she called him, was just tired. He was run down with little cares. Even after waking up with no memory it was clear he was reluctant to try and fight the calamity that was Din’s puppet._

_This cycle was a failure, they wanted a climactic ending to the saga of their children. They were meant to be warriors but this time they were just tired. they had lost all motivation and disappointed their "mothers" how could they do that to them? Had they not been good to them all this time? Equipping them with all they needed? And they just gave up? Like children. True children. Infantile little brats, if they thought they were getting to rest after that performance they were wrong._

_“No.” Din said finally. The souls began to shake, this was the last one, they had told them this was the last one. The last fight that they would have to endure._

_Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf were unable to speak, but they could hear the trio speak. Zelda was crying her soul turning a dark blue. She just wanted to rest, to finally be able to close her eyes and no longer worry. Link's became black, despairsetting in. He knew it was too good to be true. He would never be free. He would have to keep playing the hero until Faoroe was satisfied, until this game was over. Ganadorf's turned red in defiance. He had done his part, he played the game, why was he being punished? Wasn't it a glorious show for the tainted goddess Din. The three were trapped. Truely Trapped._

_“I agree.” Nayru sighed “This was positively dull, I am normally left with a sense of accomplishment, a sense of… pride. It always leaves me with something to think about, and this left me with nothing.”_

_“You swore this was the last one.” The Fierce deity yelled from his spot beside Hylia._

_“Watch your tongue child, least we cut it from your mouth.” Din challenged. She loved a good fight, and she knew he was a creation of Farore’s, he would fight until he won, or fell. She loved when they fell._

_“One more cycle is needed, perhaps two. I am far from satisfied with this. You understand my hero, you are mine after all.” Farore looked at Link’s  blinding soul, shining like the light he was meant to be. The soul was angry, frustrated, shaking ready for another fight. Perfect. Let him be reborn with that rage._

_“Then it is decided, they will be reborn tomorrow.” Din smiled standing, stretching her bones._

_The three ancients left and only Hylia and Fierce remaining in the room. Hylia cast a merciful, pitiful glance at the three broken souls. They just wanted rest, all of them just wanted rest.Power and courage were the most broken, the most damaged. This game was destroying three individuals._

_“We have to help them” Fierce said determined._

_“We must but… what can we do? Our power is nothing compared to theirs.” She ran her hand carefully over the souls hoping to bring some comfort._

_“... They won’t fight if they know it’s a game if the goddess’ I am sure of that.” Fierce muttered hand on links head. The two were bound by fate, by creation. One got to live the leisurely life of a god while the other was cured to play life and death and hero on repeat._

_Hylia’s hand began to glow a little she couldn’t do much but she could make sure they remembered what happened here. She looked to Zelda made much in her image, wondering what she would choose to do? This knowledge was a new freedom. How would she take it? Would it be the same as last round? Would she change it? Leaving her with the memories of the last Zelda. Link with Link Wilde’s memories and Ganondorf with images of the calamity._

_“They will know better this time… we will watch over them. We will be their heroes.” Hylia said with a voice crack as the souls began to disappear._

 

“It’s a girl!” The royal doctor smiled

“It’s a boy” The midwife smiled.

“It’s a… Boy?” The Gerudo doctor gasped looking at the chief.

 

Green eyes open

Blue eyes open

Gold eyes open

 

“Zelda.” The king said solemnly knowing somehow.

“Name him Link Free” The knight declared smiling at his son, and the triforce on his hand.

“Ganon, may he reign over us mercifully.” The chief sighed, a small smile as she touched the child's face.

 

Fate was not something they could avoid. The king, knight, and chief knew this, yet they prayed it may be a mistake this time. This was meant to be over, yet again they were born and again they would fight, so everyone thought. 


End file.
